


Don't Be a Beach

by MGirl113



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beaches, Cute, Cute Harry, Cute Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Cute Louis, Cutesy, Day At The Beach, Funny, Harry-centric, Louis-centric, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, One Direction Hiatus, One Direction One Shot, One Shot, Short One Shot, Summer, Summer Vacation, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Louis Tomlinson, Vacation, ticklish Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113
Summary: Harry and Louis are at the beach for summer vacation and things get interesting.





	Don't Be a Beach

**Author's Note:**

> request for Sara on ao3. Here ya go, Love! :)

"Harry!" Louis whined. "Come onnnnnn!"

 Harry chuckled, pulling his hair into a messy bun. "Just a sec, Lou. The beach isn't going anywhere."

 "Uuuuuuugh," Louis huffed in annoyance. "Hurry _up!"_ He crossed his arms like a child.

 "Alright, _alright_! I'm done," Harry exclaimed.

 "Finally! That took fucking _forever_!" Louis jumped excitedly. "Let's go!" He said, running out the door.

 Harry shook his head in amusement. "Haha, okay. Let's go." So with that, he walked out the door to meet his energetic boyfriend and drive to the beach.

*******

"Louis, get _back_ here!" Harry called in frustration. 

"No! I don't wanna!" Louis whined, trying to pry himself from Harry's grip.

 "Louis, you have to put on sunscreen or you'll burn!" He warned. "Do you really want that to happen?"

 "No, but I wanna tan!" Louis complained. "I'm pale as a ghost, and if I put on sunscreen I'll look like a fucking tourist!"

 "You are a tourist!" Harry said, grabbing both of Louis' wrists. 

 "So what?" Louis sassed. "I already have some on some of my body and face! That's all I need!"

 Harry huffed in annoyance. "Whatever. At least put some on your neck and back."

 "Or what?" Louis asked, raising an eyebrow and pursing his lips sassily.

 "Or _you're_ sleeping on the couch  tonight," Harry smirked, handing Louis the bottle of sunscreen. "So here you go."

 Louis groaned. "Fine," he pouted, squirting some of the lotion into his hands, rubbing in into his neck.

 "There you go," Harry said with a satisfied grin. "You need me to get your back?"

 "Yeah. Thanks," Louis said, laying down on a towel. "Just make it fast. I wanna swim!"

 Harry rolled his eyes playfully. "Okay, Your Majesty."

 "Shut up," Louis said. "Just do it already."

 "Mhmm," Harry hummed, rubbing some sunscreen into his hands. Eventually, he started to spread the whitish paste all over Louis' toned back.

 The lad under him shivered at the cold touch, but immediately relaxed. It actually felt really good, though he'd never admit it. Like a massage. He had to restrain himself from letting out any accidental moans. Which proved to be much more difficult than he thought. Especially when Harry started thumbing the sore knots out of his shoulder blades.

 However, Harry received an entirely different reaction when his fingers accidentally brushed against Louis' sides.

 "Hahahaha!" 

 Harry gasped, pulling his hands away in  shock at the loud laugh that escaped from between Louis' lips.

 Louis looked just as shocked, if not afraid.

 This gave Harry a terrible idea, his mouth spreading into a wide mischievous grin.

 "Harry," Louis warned with wide eyes. Don't even think abouuuAAEEIII! NOHO!" He shrieked as Harry experimentally dragged a finger down Louis' skin. He smirked.

 "Didn't know you were this ticklish, Lou."

 That was the last thing Louis heard before falling into a hysterical laughing fit as Harry mercilessly attached his sides.

 "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Louis screamed. "STOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHP!"

 "Hmmm..." Harry pretended to think. "Nah, I'm good."

 "YOHOHUHU'RHEHE THE WOHOHOHORST! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 "Wow, you really _are_ ticklish!" Harry commented in amazement, ignoring the desperate pleas from his boyfriend under him.

 "GEHEHEHEHEHEHET OHOFF MEHEHEHE!" Louis clawed at the ground in a futile attempt to escape. It was almost starting to work, when he felt a large hand grab his wrist.

 "Ah ah ah," Harry teased, pulling Louis' arms behind his back. "I don't think so."

 "Harry..." Louis panted. "P-Please. Don't-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO!" He hollered as Harry drilled his thumbs into Louis' underarms.

 "It's so funny that you're ticklish," Harry chuckled. "I should do this more often."

 "NO! I HAHAHAHAHAHATE BEHEHEING TIHICKLED!" Louis whined through his laughter.

 "And sometimes I hate having to wake you up in the morning, but I love having you awake with me. I guess like it just like that, you know?" Harry said.

 "MmmmnnnnhaHAHAHAHAHA! P-PLEHEHEASE STOHOHOP!" Louis squirmed uncontrollably. His legs kicked furiously, almost hitting Harry in the ass.

 Luckily, (not so much for Louis) Harry grabbed his foot just in time as it was inches away from his body.

 "Bad LouLou," Harry tsked. "Tat wasn't very nice. Now you need to be punished," he said, starting to reposition.

 "Oh my God Harry. Please don't," Louis said with a worried expression. "It was an accident! I didn't mean tooohaHahHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO!" 

 Harry scribbled his nails all over Louis sole, observing how it twisted and struggles in his grip in a desperate attempt to escape.

 "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Louis had long given up trying to make words, and just let his head fall backwards, giving into his uncontrollable laughter. 

 Harry left to inch of his poor, sensitive foot untouched.

He scratched at his heel. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! AHAHAHAHAH!"

His fingers danced all over his sole.

"NOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOP!"

And lastly, he dragged them along the line of his hypersensitive toe stems. 

"OHMYGOHOHOHOHOHOHOD HAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

Louis looked to be at about the point where he could pass out.

His face was bright red, there were tears of mirth running down his face, wetting the towel rather laid upon. And, his voice was starting to sound sore from laughing so hard. 

Harry finally decided to give him a break.

So, without a warning, he detached himself from Louis, and bolted to the ocean, ignoring the strange looks from strangers. Harry knew what was coming, and wasn't going to waste any get away time.

Louis immediately curled into ball once Harry left, scratching at himself uncomfortably to rid himself of the leftover phantom tickles. Moments after wards, he turned only to see the lanky brunette clumsily running to the water.

"HARRY STYLES, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

|   |    
---|---  
  
  |    
  
**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! :( I didn't want to get it out late.


End file.
